Superhero Mike (Fnaf fanfiction)
by swordslash
Summary: Mike Schmidt is having a diffecult time on how being a superhero during the day and Sercurtiy guard at night. Will the Freddy Fazbear crew and Mike's friend's and family help him out or will he fall into the Shadow of his ememies


Chapter 1: This strange night

Mike Schmidt a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes is working the night sift at Freddy Fazbear Pizzaira why? Because he needed the money even though he's a superhero during the day he is a night guard at night... Oh did I mentoin that he was a superhero? Yup! His superhero name is Sercurity and he has supeepowers like flying, speed, teleport, lighting powers,healing powers, super strength, and Invisibility, with the element powers(Fire, water, earth, air, ect) and Mikey is always tired during the night because of his super hero duitys, and no body at his work knows he's Sercurity but they did have some ideas but nobody knows if it's true.

Golden Freddy is wacthing there Sercurity guard closey beacuse he and the other animatroncis seem to worried about there Security guard as well. **"Hmmm..."** Golden freddy said in his deap voice " _What is it Fredbear?"_ ask The puppet aka Marionette in it's soft voice while flying " **I don't know Mari it's Micheal he's been acting strange latly and I wan't to figure out why"** he said while his finger on his chin " _Well we can't just go ask him a bunch of questions and if I know Micheal he won't take it lightly"_ Marionette said with one finger up in the air " hmm good point Mari but maybe it's not the right time" Marionette and Golden freddy looked behind them and saw Springbonnie, he has light green eyes and yellowest green fur **" Oh hey Springy how are you doing?"** ask Fredbear "Doing good Goldie" said Springbonnie with a grin on his face " I mean think about it what if it was a deaft in his family he wouldn't wan't to talk about it" said Springy with a sad look on his face looking down at his feet " Aye! The lad be sleeping on the job again!" said foxy while walking out of the West Hall Way " _He is?"_ ask Marionette looking with a confused face "Aye you be right matey he is sleeping on the joib again for the fifth night!" said foxy putting his metal hand on his face while shacking his head _"Well I'll go and wake him up"_ said Freddy while dusting his black hat off and putting it back on his head _" Are you sure_?" ask Marionette " _Yes I'm sure I can wake him up"_ said Freddy with a grin on his face and all the animatronics seem to know what he was going to do because the all said "Oh no" and Freddy was not amused " _Seriously? You guys don't trust me in waking Mikey up don't you?_ " Said Freddy with a look saying 'oh really' face " No it's just when we try to wake him we usally get an angry look" said Chica with an country accident " Yeah and when I try to wake him up he just told me to not wake him up" said bonnie with a slight Mexican accident _"Hmmm..."_ said Freddy with his deap and gental voice " **Fine I'll go"** Said Golden Freddy while he just teleported to the office

Mike was sleepingin his chair while his head is on his table. Mikey was having an horable dream he was chase by a shadowy person and he knew it was one of his ememies "No please! Don't do this!" He said in his dream he didn't have his powers or anything so he was helpless then he found himself in a darkroom tied up to a chair Shadow(one of his ememies) was standing in front of him **_"Goodbye Mike Schmidt."_** said Shadow while holding his knift in the air abput to kill him but then. He woke up in his office sweeting like nothing before " *sigh* It was just a dream" he said with a releaf **"What dream?** " said a deep voice " Ah!" screamed Mikey while he fell off the chair *groan* "Really Goldie! You had to do that!" Mikey said with anger but then he clam him self so his powers don't louse control **" Are you alright?"** aak Golden Freddy while picking Mike up off the floor "Y...Yeah i'm fine really just a bad dream hehehe" Mikey said while rubbing his hand on his head, Golden Freddy chould tell he was lieing to him but he didn't wan't to say anything **"Hmmm"** said Golden Freddy **" You know everybody is worr** **ing about you"** said Golden Freddy "R...Really?" said Mikey with a concerned lok on his face **"Well dah like everybody is worried about your health! We are concerned about your sleeping habits!"** explained Goldie whilehis hands was in the air. "Oh look at the time it's 6:oo am! So um... Bye!!" said Mikey while he was running out the front door and waving goodbye to the others **"Micheal Schmidt!!"** yelled Goldie andhis voice rang throughout the builing.


End file.
